bloodsailbuccaneersfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwynnae Forgefire
|born=Ironforge, Dun Morogh |alias=The Valkyrie |factionicon=Alliance |affiliations=Alliance}}Gwynnae Forgefire is a dwarf paladin who hails from Iron Forge.Gwynnae Forgefire - Total Roleplay 3 Physical Appearance Gwynnae is strongly built, but also on the buxom side with nice curves. Her long fiery hair is braided into a long braid cascading down her back. She had plump cherry lips and emerald green eyes. Age wise she is just past young adult, by most estimates that places her around 100. Biography Early life to Adulthood A highborne clan to her name, Gwynnae was given expectations from the start. Unlike her multiple older siblings, Gwynnae fought against nearly all of these. They wished for her to be a priest and gave her a wand, she instead saw paladins and so picked up blacksmithing instead of the desired tailoring and fashioned herself a mace. After repeated non-compliance her exacerbated family finally gave in and took hope that the enchanting she stuck with might still yet make her a bride. During her early training her choice of paladin put her in more among the low-borne. She heard and reveled in the locker humor and lack of formality needed. She also found a figure she respected in her blacksmith trainer, Tormus Deepforge. Her family decided to leave for other lands, and as she was nearing adulthood she fought back. Her immediate family left her in the case of Tormus as their history with the Deepforges was good. As they left and she adjusted to life on her own, Torus became closer, with him becoming a sort of uncle or sort of father figure for her. Young Adult Gwynnae continued being the fireball she is, earning the nickname of Valkyrie. While some tried to earn her hand, she turned them away. However, a warrior by the name of Baruk Grimriver began requesting her healing services. As they adventured they slowly grew closer, until he asked to court her and so their romance began to the ire of her family. Her father and brothers returned to try and persuade her otherwise and set up a "good" marriage for her, but it was for naught. She wore all of them down until they gave up on her as a lost cause. To her surprise she was not disowned perhaps partially to Tormus vouching to her father what fine craft she made, despite her other oddities. She and Baruk were married and all was well in her world for a time as they shared their love of adventure. Roughly one year before current adventures Baruk and Gwynnae took a basic mission, just escorting some highborne through Loch Modan. However, tragedy struck that day. A dragon wandered north from the fiery lands to the south. While they fought valiantly, it was not something they were prepared for. Riders rode from Stormwind and Dwarves from Iron Forge at the reports of the beast. But by the time they arrived, Gwynnae's shoulder and back bled profusely over her love that she was desperately trying to heal to no avail. At first it was unsure if she would lose the use of her arm, but for those who knew her perhaps more concerning was how deeply the loss affected her. Physically she pulled through, though with a deep scar down her shoulder and part way down her back. Current Adventures Trivia External links and references